La Ultima Vez
by Soru no Orion
Summary: ONESHOT Luego de que Saga encerrara a su hermano en Cabo Sounion y de que matara a Shion, un desesperado personaje recuerda como fue su relación con él... hasta que lo encuentra con sangre en sus manos, y con una daga, dirigiendose a ella..


**La Última Vez**

Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo, dedicado a mi gran amor Saga :D. Es un drama, como me gusta a mi (cuanto más sentimiento haya en cuestión, mejor!! Jaja). La narradora es un personaje femenino inventado, que vendría a ser la novia del geminiano antes de que este fuese poseído por su lado oscuro. El contexto es luego de que Saga encerrara a Kanon en Cabo Sounion y luego de que matara al Gran Patriarca Shion.

Y obviamente, Saint Seiya, nombres y caracteres le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a todo su grupo.

_-------------------------------------------------_

Corría. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su hermano, su propia sangre, su propio reflejo, encerrado en esa fría prisión. Seguía corriendo. Cada vez más lejos, cada vez más rápido. Tenía que llegar antes que nada, tenía que llegar antes de que él volviese a cometer alguna locura. La lluvia me mojaba, hacia frío, mucho frío… pareciera que el clima se esmeraba en reflejar mis sentimientos.

Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente por mi mente; cuando lo conocí, aquella tarde soleada en el santuario, mientras estaba entrenando y de un golpe perdí la conciencia… más tarde desperté, y lo ví, parado al lado mío preguntando por mi salud.

Me acordé de la amistad que habíamos entablado, y que fue transformada en amor gracias a un dulce beso… un beso lleno de armonía, paz, tranquilidad…

Los sentimientos me invadieron, recordé todo eso como aquella vez… pero la angustia que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte, angustia y una profunda tristeza… y sobretodo miedo, miedo al futuro, miedo a lo que sabía inevitable, miedo… a perderlo.

También vino a mi mente el recuerdo de aquella noche, en la que las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el firmamento, y la luna… la luna hermosa iluminando nuestra desnuda piel… sentí que tu aliento surgía por el mío, tu corazón ardiendo seguía mis latidos… y tus manos… mi cielo… tus manos, son el nido. Tu cuerpo entrelazado, tu cuerpo con el mío… comenzó en palabras, terminó en suspiros…

No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro… la angustia que sentía en el corazón crecía cada vez más... pero aún así mi cabeza, y mi corazón se negaban a ver lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser, era sencillamente imposible. Mi amor, mi Saga, no puede ser que estés haciendo todo esto. Tiene que haber una explicación….

Seguía corriendo, el Santuario se comenzó a divisar a lo lejos… ya no había risas, ya no estaba esa aura cálida y dulce característica del lugar… era todo negro, como la fría noche… negro, como las peores pesadillas… negro, como el vacío que conlleva la falta de esperanza.

Llegué a la primera casa, Aries. Nadie se encontraba allí, por más que sabia que iba a ser así, no pude evitar que la desesperación atrapara mi alma.

¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a lo que éramos? ¿Qué pasó en el medio de todo? ¿Cuándo cambiamos tanto, cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? … por qué… si juraste amarme por siempre, si juraste que ibas a estar siempre para mí, si juraste no abandonarme… por qué, me haces esto. Por qué, nos haces esto... éramos tu familia.

Segunda casa, Tauro. Tampoco sentía la presencia de Aldebarán. Lo único que queda ahora es implorar, implorar a todos los dioses para que en la siguiente casa me encuentre con él, y me abracé, me tranquilice… ver esos ojos verdes y que en una mirada me digan "todo va a estar bien"… y quedarme durmiendo en su pecho hasta que desaparecieran todas las dudas y el sol de un nuevo amanecer nos despertara con sus cálidos rayos rojizos.

Me detuve a pocos metros de la casa de Géminis. La desolación alrededor del santuario era cada vez más intensa.

Una vez más la soledad y las lágrimas me encuentran. Una vez más la confianza me destruya. Una vez más, te amo.

Entro silenciosamente a la tercera casa. No necesito buscarlo, lo veo adelante mío, arrodillado. Pero, ¿por qué tienes sangre? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? Ya no puedo negarlo más, me derrumbo delante de ti. Solo puedo susurrar una palabra "shion…"

El se acerca a mi. Sabía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, era inevitable. Pero para qué defenderse? Sencillamente, no podía vivir sin él. Daba lo mismo.

Estaba frente a mi, con una daga dorada en la mano. Pude sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo por última vez. Pude mirar sus ojos por última vez. Pude acariciar su cabello por última vez.

"Lo siento" me susurró en el oído con su suave voz, al mismo tiempo que sentía un dolor punzante en el estomago. Sentí la sangre mojar mi ropa, sentí la sangre escapándose fuera de mi cuerpo. Pero no estaba asustada. Estaba feliz, feliz de poder morir en sus manos.

Noté que estaba llorando. Con mis últimas fuerzas le sequé el rostro y le sonreí, al mismo tiempo que me desplomaba por el piso. Él se agacho al lado mío y sujeto mi cabeza…

"te amo" le dije en un suave susurro…

Un susurro que se llevó el viento.

Un susurro que llegó a su corazón.

"_darías por él tu corazón, tu vida… y tu muerte"_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, porfa dejen sus reviews; y si no les gustó, también así se que modificar :D…

Gracias por leerlo!!

Espero que mi locura no les afecte jaja

Soru no Orion

_-------------------------------------------------_


End file.
